House Goes To Narnia
by Becky-Erin-Rachel
Summary: Narnia is fiction...isn't it? House and Cuddy are about to discover that it was in Cuddy's office wardrobe the whole time... What awaits in Narnia this time? Black marker pen moustaches for one thing...
1. Chapter 1

**Rachel's chapter :) With beta-reading done by Erin, who typing it up right now and rephrasing and changing spelling. I mean come on. Unmunsk? What the hell? Amongst my dear. And small embellishments also :)**

'HOUSE!' Cuddy was shouting again, probably for the 90th time in that day alone. 'HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY! YOU. MUST. HAVE. MY. CONSENT. TO. DO. A. SURGERY!'

'But it saved their life, they're alive aren't they? I mean, they aren't downstairs in the cooler are they?' House argued, I mean, in his opinion, he hadn't done much wrong. Maybe a tiny little thing like a completely rash and dangerously invasive brain surgery.

'There was a thousand in one chance of survival you ass! They could have died!'

'Lucky they were the one then!' House grinned.

'You take me to the limit House!' Cuddy raised her voice, turning round in an effort to force House to leave her office.

'But what would you do without me?' House asked, trying to tease Cuddy into yelling again; he enjoyed it when she yelled. It made her look kinda, well, a lot, sexy.

'Well, the hospital would have more money. We wouldn't have to payout for all those lawsuits you cause us, at least two a year.' Cuddy started counting them off on her fingers.

'Okay, okay. I get it! I'm a nuisance, point made and proven.' Cuddy turned her back to him and returned to sifting through the mountain of paperwork that was tottering on the top of her desk. She was hoping to at least restore order to part on the pile that threatened to overflow onto her chair and the floor first before heading home after a long day. Then she would sit down with a glass of wine and try to sort the rest of it. She doubted she get to sleep before eleven at least. Oh what joyful fun! She suddenly jumped up when she felt the presence of House behind her, his warm breath on her neck. He was so close to her his hands were straying along her waist and he was almost breathing in her ear. She could feel the tiniest breath he took, feel the warm exhale of air softly ruffling her hair the smallest amount possible. Cuddy turned, aiming to tell House to get lost and actually do some work; but as she turned she found herself staring into his blue eyes, and, for the first time in a very long while, lost her train of thought.

'You alright there Lisa?' House asked, moving closer until they were mere millimetres apart by that point. 'Maybe there's something you want me to do for you, if you get my drift.' He raised his eyebrows suggestively. Cuddy was on the verge of telling him; for maybe the 100th or so time that she completely and categorically refused to sleep with him. But as the words formed on her tongue, her heart began to question her mind. Was that what she really wanted anymore? A knock on her office door suddenly startled them from their silence. Hearing no answer, the person outside decided to take a peak inside. And so, James Wilson, oncologist, stuck his head round the door, only to see House and Cuddy standing _extremely_ close together. He tried to edge both silently and quickly back out, hoping not to disturb his colleagues but…

'Wilson!' House shouted to his only friend. 'Get your oncological ass back in here now!' Cuddy took this opportunity to take a small step back, creating distance between her and House, looking enquiringly and Wilson.

'Hello Wilson, what is it you would like?' Lisa asked him cautiously, straightening out her jacket with a practised motion.

'Um… one tiny little exploratory surgery to try to get a biopsy from a lump on my patients lung?'

'Yes, of course you can, not like some people. Here.' She scribbled her signature on a consent form and handed it to Wilson.

'Thanks.' Wilson backed out of the room with a curious half smile.

'Right then,' House grinned as Wilson shut the door with a muted click, striding across the room. 'Where were we then?'

'House, just get out. Now.' Cuddy said softly, starting to feel just a little stressed now. She placed her cool hands to her temples and rubbed her fingers in slow circles in the vague hope it would fend off the oncoming headache that she knew would cripple her. Suddenly, House appeared in front of her with a worried expression plastered on his face.

'Are you alright Cuddy?' He asked her anxiously.

'No, you've given me a headache. Please just fuck off and go away.' House placed his hand to Cuddy's forehead, noticing that she had a slight temperature. His mind raced on, listing all sorts of infections, diseases, conditions and syndromes this could be a symptom for.

'I think you need a doctor, so of course I can't possibly leave.' House smirked, sarcasm lacing his voice.

'What did I expressly tell you to do, House?'

'I know, I know… fuck off.' House raised his cane-free hand meekly.

'Why don't you then?' Lisa muttered, definitely pissed off now.

'Because I don't want to.' He smiled innocently.

'What do you want to do then?' She felt her temper becoming shorter and shorter as she tried to keep it in check.

'This…' House strode towards her, placing the hand that wasn't gripping the cane behind her head and pulled towards him until they were face to face. He dipped his head down and brushed her lips with a tender kiss that sent tingles down her spine. He tried to raise his head again, but Cuddy caught a hand on the back of his neck and held him there.

'Still want me to fuck off?' House asked softly, raising an eyebrow.

'No.' Cuddy answered plainly with one word.

'Goo-' But House's words were cut off as Cuddy grabbed roughly at the hair on the back of his neck and pulled his head down until their lips crashed together. House dropped his cane to the floor, ignoring the muted clatter as it hit and wrapped both his arms around the younger, shorter woman. They stumbled across the room until her back rammed against the wardrobe door and House fell against her.

'Get your coat; you're coming back to my place. Now.' House whispered huskily in her ear. Cuddy automatically reached behind her back for the door handle, fumbling for the catch that would grant her access to her coat. She felt it give and pushed back against it, feeling the door open and scrabbling around inside for her coat, pushing some other things she never used to the side. House moved his good leg forward but felt it catch on his cane and fell forwards into her, pushing her inside. Cuddy called out as she started to fall. She waited for the pain and the disorientation that came with a hard fall, the thud as her head hit the back of the wardrobe. But it never came. Cuddy fell onto something very cold and very wet, something that was white and seeping coldly through her top.

'HOLY SHIT!' She shouted as she felt the icy liquid soaking the low V-neck tee she was wearing in a violent shade of red. She felt it all too soon soak through into her bra. She gave a shudder and was aware of House lying on top of her.

'Where the hell are we?' House asked quietly, removing his head from Cuddy's cleavage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Erin's chapter!! Chapter two for you all :)**

House struggled to stand, pulling himself up on something that felt suspiciously like a pine tree.

'Um… somewhere with snow, pine trees, and cold!' Cuddy snarled, her temper becoming shorter as House tested her.

'Oh… what's that?' House's attention strayed to something a little way away from them, something shining and dark against the backdrop of snow.

'Something light.' Cuddy was feeling quite short-tempered.

'It's a lamppost!'

'And?' Cuddy was nearly growling by that point.

'Cuddy… I think I know where we are!'

'Really?' Cuddy struggled to sit up and raised a hand so that House could pull her up.

'Yes! I think we're in Narnia!'

'Narnia? House, we are not in a fictional land okay!'

'Not fictional anymore now is it!' Cuddy stared at him before giving a whimper of surprise, falling against him sadly.

'House… this can't be possible! House it's just not… right!'

'Deal with it honey, it's real.'

'Now can we go back?'

'No! It's Narnia babe; we're going exploring!' And before Cuddy could even try to complain, House had grabbed her and was limping away, tugging her along behind. Cuddy groaned but decided to humour him, following along behind until they came to the lamppost, laughing with delight as the snow swirled around them. Cuddy smiled at him, a warm smile that could have melted the snow around them if it had wanted.

'What are you so happy about?' House asked her, leaning heavily on the lamppost, for lack of a crutch.

'Oh nothing… just the fact that we are in a fictional land laughing in the snow after previously… well…'

'Well… I've never kissed in the snow before.' House grinned, quirking an eyebrow and smiling.

'Really… seems like we have another thing in common,' Cuddy leaned against his chest and smirked up at him. House looked at her, answering a question she asked in her eyes alone. As the snow began to come down thicker, House kissed her tenderly on the lips. She smiled when they broke apart, immediately becoming alert of a faint shuffling sound to her right. To her right there was a faun, shuffling sedately through the snow and smiling to himself.

'Hello?' Cuddy called, her voice quavering slightly. The faun looked up, eyes wide, as though they'd startled him… was it a him?

'Hello? Who are you? Where did you come from?' House exchanged a puzzled glance with Cuddy.

'Are you Mr Tumnus?' House asked, barely concealing a grin that was threatening to break his face in two.

'In a way… I am a descendant of the Tumnus' you are thinking of.' Cuddy opened her eyes wide, mouthing frantically at House.

'It's really real. Oh God House what do we do?' Before collapsing into a fit of silent giggles. House winked at her and looked sharply at the faun.

'What generation?'

'Fourth.' House smiled and then asked the killer question.

'Can we stay with you for tonight?' Cuddy grinned at House, finally on his wavelength.

'Of course. All humans are welcome to stay.' The faun had a vicious glint in his eye that neither doctor seemed to register or notice.

**oOo**

'So Cuddy?'

'So House?' Cuddy whispered drowsily, holding his hand loosely in her own as she dusted the flakes of snow from her jacket and hair. House sat down on the bed, stretching his painful leg out in front of him and giving her a dopey grin.

'Where were we when we left off?' House smirked when she smiled at him, laying flat on the bed and sighing.

'Well…' House lay next to her, smiling and kissing her softly, grazing her bottom lip with his teeth. 'I think we were here.' She gasped slightly and kissed him back, her breathing becoming ragged…

**Oh I took it somewhere Rachel. :D Becky's turn :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Come on! Of all the people that have visited this story, not one single review! :(**

3.

Mr Tumnus the fourth trotted across the threadbare carpet inside his humble abode, heading for the kitchen with a devious glint in his eye. He glanced across at the door where he had taken the guests through only a few minutes ago. He wondered how they had come to discover Narnia, for no humans had found their way here since four generations ago. Mr Tumnus the first. And those were dark times...

Arriving in the cosy little kitchen area, the faun pulled down a gold box from the top of one of the cupboards, that devious look surveying it. As he moved out again, sitting himself before the fire, he placed the kettle onto the fireplace and sat back, the box resting carefully on his lap. He lifted the lid carefully, examining the contents and picked out a perfectly round, Narnian oat and honey biscuit, nibbling at it as he closed the lid again. He munched happily, wondering what the two guests were doing.

* * *

Cuddy ran her hands smoothly over House's thigh, pressing gently, carefully. House moaned with pleasure.

Cuddy exerted a little more pressure, warning him to stop making dirty noises, but she couldn't hold back the twitch that lifted the corner of her mouth ever so slightly.

'You keep making those noises, I don't help you.'

'But it's _so _good!'

'Try and restrain yourself.'

'You know what would be better though?'

'What's that?'

'If you let that _incredible _cleavage of yours get a little air.'

'House!' Cuddy slapped his thigh playfully, 'We've ended up in a _supposedly _fictional land, and all you can think about is my breasts?'

'Well, you're massaging my leg.'

'Because you said it hurts. And you don't have your cane.'

'But we all know it's something more...' House said suggestively, winking at her.

Cuddy paused her massaging and simply looked at House, her eyes narrowed.

'Is that a yes? Or do I have to do it myself?'

Cuddy's face contorted with a small pout as she thought, making House squirm in his skin. She looked so beautiful. 'I _think_...you're gonna have to do it yourself.' Cuddy smiled at him, continuing to rub his thigh as if she hadn't just said something which would soon get them tackling each other.

House raised an eyebrow with a mischievous smirk. He suddenly jumped out from underneath her and pinned her down where he had been only moments ago.

'HOUSE!' Cuddy shrieked. She squirmed under his grip.

'You brought it on yourself,' House replied with a satisfied smirk. He ran his hands up her arms and to her neck, where they rested softly while he brought his face down within millimetres of hers. He felt Cuddy's warm breath flood over his face, suddenly increasing in pace. Her eyes were wide with surprise, and shock, as she watched his eyes flicker over her lips.

'You've _always _brought it on yourself...' he murmured, pressing his lips gently onto hers. Cuddy gasped softly, bringing a hand to sit lazily on the back of House's neck, trailing her fingers over the soft skin before brushing through his hair and pulling him downwards...

* * *

Mr Tumnus crossed his legs and closed his eyes, listening to the soft crackle of the flames in the grate. Suddenly, there was a loud bang, resounding from the guest's room. Laughter followed. His eyes narrowed as he glanced back at the door. He wondered whether he should check on them. Make sure they were ok...but decided against it. He was sure they were perfectly responsible adults who could look after themselves. And he wasn't exactly the softy that his great grandfather had been.

* * *

Thirteen walked promptly into Lisa Cuddy's office, looking down at a file she held in her hands.

'Hey, I need...'

Looking up, she realised that there was no one there. She looked around carefully. She hadn't seen Cuddy in the clinic...or in the canteen, where she had only just been with Chase. Her brows knitted together and she snapped the file shut, moving across the office space towards the wardrobe and staring down at the floor. House's cane...black with red and orange flames. What was it doing here? Without its owner? She put the file underneath her arm and reached down, picking the cane up and then standing back up straight again, peering into the wide open wardrobe. What she did next would never cease to confuse her, but she did it.

'Anybody in there?'

Yes, she just asked whether there was anybody in the wardrobe.

She felt a cold breeze brush over her face and sneak up the sleeves of her lab coat. Her gaze flitted around the office, and for some reason, she felt butterflies build in her stomach. She checked the side rooms, and when neither House nor Cuddy turned up, she ended up in front of the wardrobe again. She felt the chill again, tugging her lab coat tighter around her slender frame.

Thirteen proceeded to set the cane and file down on Cuddy's desk before pushing the coats aside in the wardrobe and trying to see something in there. She was almost afraid that House would pop out at any moment and scare her, but that thought was long gone as she started walking into the wardrobe, feeling the cool air turn freezing as she entered further.

'What the...SHIT!' Thirteen stumbled out into the ice white snow, her eyes wide. The soft snow that fell sprinkled over her dark hair and powdered her shoulders with snowflakes.

* * *

House smiled through the kiss, as they now resided on the floor, after having fallen from grace (otherwise known as the bed). He rolled Cuddy beneath him and began trailing sweet kisses along her jaw line, down her throat. He'd craved this contact for so long. Even before having hallucinated it. His breathing was ragged as he tasted the creamy skin along Cuddy's shoulder blade.

Cuddy's head fell backwards as she let House trail kisses across her, with no sign of stopping. She threaded her fingers around the back of his neck, her eyes fluttering shut. She moaned softly, trying to bring House back to her lips. As House slowly came back to her, Cuddy could feel his hands pushing up the soft fabric of her skirt, sending shockwaves through her nerves, sending her brain into overdrive.

Goosebumps erupted across her skin. House's hands continued to roam freely, never leaving contact with the soft warmth beneath his palms. Cuddy bit her lip as House stared almost wildly into her eyes, for just a second, before his lips engulfed hers again. She grasped his bottom lip between her teeth, tugging gently before the contact began again. His tongue grazed her bottom lip, asking only once. He was let in without question as he pushed her V-neck tee up her body, revealing her perfectly toned stomach and the Victoria Secret black lacy bra...

**A/N: Pretty please, with lots of cherries on top, can we at least get one review? :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rachel's chapter. Hey there people, I apologise in advance for any spelling errors or anything in general (Also I know that this story plot things doesn't happen in the books, but its all part of the plan, I promise). Hope you enjoy the chapter though. And thank you very much to UpsideDownCake for giving us our first review. We really got excited when we saw it, so thanks a lot!! 3**

Mr Tumnas the fourth was getting very worried about the sounds that had been issuing from his guest bedroom all night. H was half hoping that they had only been playing some weird human game and not…well…you know…

Outside the storm was getting worse, it had started late last night but had quickly picked up. Snow was coming down so fast that outside had turned white, almost as if someone had stuck blank paper onto the windows. No matter how hard the faun tried he still couldn't see anything. Suddenly stirring sounds came from the guest bedroom, this altered the faun's sharp ear and he trotted to the doorway. He pressed his furry ear to the wood to hear what the humans were talking about.

"House, wake up House," Cuddly called softly, "Greg, time to get up now."

"Go away Cuddy, you just ruined an epic dream." House replied, face planted firmly into the pillow.

"Oh, and what would this dream about?" Cuddy asked playing with the hair on House's head.

"Well," He said turning to face her, "I could tell you. But I would much rather _show _you." To make his point h wrapped an arm around Cuddy's waist and pulled her to him.

"Should have know, it was _that _sort of dream. Well I am sorry, but I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request." Cuddy said, trying, in vain, to remove House's arm.

"Hey Cuddles, your mixing up your films here, that's from Pirates of the Caribbean Curse of the Black Pearl not the Chronicles of Narnia!" House replied plainly,. "And it wasn't a request; it was more like an order, or an invitation, which ever you prefer."

"I don't take orders from you, and I'm declining this invitation."

"But last night…" House moaned.

"Last night was different. Somehow. God only knows how, you managed to convince me," Cuddy said tightly. The memories from last night, although fantastically brilliant and very pleasurable, made her feel all tight and nervous inside.

"Was it the devilishly good looks or the irresistible charm that made you give in?" House asked, smirking at Cuddy's furious blushing.

"I am not going to say anything." Cuddy said, straight faced.

"Well in that case I will just have to conduct an experiment!"

"What would this experiment contain or involve?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Oh dear," Cuddy said as House's face was lit by a devious grin.

Cuddy got up out of the bed and reached for her clothes. Looking at her bare back like this brought back memories for the night before. The yearning, the relief when that yearning was finally quenched. And by God was it worth waiting for. His ego at a new all time high, House rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. He wrapped himself in the cover like a giant caterpillar, making himself a cocoon.

"House, get dressed." Cuddy said, now fully dressed, hands on hips. "NOW!!"

"Make me," came a muffled reply.

"Fine." Cuddy said, she grabbed a corner of the duvet and pulled. House was thrown into a spin, the result of which was a sudden an quick visit to the world of cold floors.

"ARRRGGG!!!" House yelled as his bare back hit the cold boards. He jumped to his feet and spun around, trying to warm himself against the sudden cold.

Cuddy almost fell over laughing, the site of House, freezing cold and total naked was a seriously amusing one.

"You like what you see Lisa?" House said leaning casually against the wall.

"I think I would like it more if you put some clothes on."

"Ouch that's harsh Cuddles, I feel hurt by that comment."

"Well at least put these on," she said flinging something in his face.

"EWWW! USED UNDERWEAR!!" House said sending the boxers flying across the room. "I don't wanna wear dirty pants mommy."

"Well though luck then."

"But I thought you women were prepared for everything. Don't you carry around a spare pair of underwear all the time?"

"Yes, well, I wasn't exactly banking on falling into a fictional land. And I don't carry around spare underwear, especially not for you. Just put them on."

"Mommy dress me." House whined, in his little kiddy voice, holding out his arms pitifully to Cuddy.

"No House, you're a big boy now. Do it yourself."

"Fine." House said in a defeated tone. He walked across the room and pulled on his boxers followed by the rest of his clothes.

Mr Tumnas trotted back over to the kitchen, an evil plan formulating in his head while he cooked breakfast for his guests.

Cuddy had finally managed to get House dressed, okay so maybe she did have to put his shirt and jacket on. But he was taking forever, and also the look on his face was priceless. She pulled him by the arm to the door. She twisted the metal handle and pulled House out after her.

"Mr Tumnas?" Cuddy called, looking around the small house.

"Morning humans!" He called happily from the small kitchen.

"I smell food" House said sniffing the air, perking up slightly.

"You would be right good sir." Mr Tumnas said, tottering out of the kitchen laden with soup, fried mushrooms and a pot of tea. "Come and take a seat dear friends."

They all ate, talking about Narnia, how the white witch had returned and was, again, making life hell for all the Narnians. After breakfast was finished and washed up they all slumped into the chairs around the living room fireplace.

"What's that?" House said pointing at a strange pipe like object.

"Ah, that's s musical instrument that us fauns play. I think I would be right in guessing that you don't know anything of Narnian music."

"You would be right, but it would be epic to hear some." House said leaning forward in interest.

Mr Tumnas picked up the pipe and began to play. As the music swirled around then, House and Cuddy began to feel rather drowsy again. This was rather strange as they had only recently woken up. It wasn't long before they slumped in their seats and Mr Tumnas stopped playing. He grinned evilly, grabbed a long cylindrical object from the mantle piece and quickly carried out his duty. Once he was done he ran for the door, opened it and darted across the Narnian snow covered landscape.


	5. Chapter 5

House awoke slowly, his eyes opening a fraction and he winced as he felt the light penetrating the closed lids.

'Cuddy?' He started, before bursting into peals of highly un-toneful and un-tuneful laughter. She was lying, head slightly to one side, with a black moustache sharpie'd onto her face.

'House? What was that racket about?'

'That sounded British, Cuddy are you sure you're not-?'

'Yes, quite sure I'm not English.'

'Oh… you have something on your face by the way.' Cuddy looked at him and her face split into a grin.

'As do you.'

'Really? Want to lick it off?' He raised his eyebrows at her suggestively, one hand straying up to rub his face in a futile bid to rid himself of the, for now anyway, permanent moustache.

'Not really.' She answered dryly, vainly looking around for something to see her reflection in.

'At least I can make this look work.' He grinned smugly.

'House, you make everything work. Including naked in a strange creatures bed in a fictional land whilst engaging in some… strenuous activities with me.'

'Oh I know. You dug me last night, admit it… enough to have sex with me at least.'

'Oh I did, but now is the morning and I'm slightly worried our host will be returning before we can get our asses out of here.'

'Fine.' He sighed and looked around the small cabin for something that resembled a cane for himself. He then remembered from his readings of Narnia as a child that the first Mr Tumnus had had a long stick that he was carrying when he met Lucy. He wondered whether it was still here. After a few minutes of desperate scoping, his gaze alighted on said stick, shoved unceremoniously into a corner with a bundle of sticks and a bucket of coal. He extricated it with great difficulty and placed his weight on it, one hand resting on the curved worn handle. It was the right height and weight for him, so he crept as quietly as he could to Cuddy with a cane and caught her round the waist, capturing her lips with a kiss. She started to fight, but then relaxing, knowing that resisting him was both futile and… unnecessary and definitely was an option. She wanted him, granted, and he had her and she would have him. But not now. With great mental effort, she pushed away from him and panned her gaze around for a coat or two. Hanging on the back of a worn leather arm chair with stuffing poking out of multiple patched holes in the arms were two long trench coats, lined with a soft white material that like ermine or faux fur.

'Ready?'

'If you are.' She smirked and pulled on a coat, somehow managing to look dignified, even with a large black squiggle over her top lip and took his hand. She took a deep breath, grabbed some food from the side and led him out into the softly swirling and thickly falling snow.

**oOo**

Thirteen looked around her in wonder, shivering slightly through her thin lab coat as the snowstorm began to slow, large fat flakes drifting in slow spirals around her as she tried to take it in. She saw two figures approaching from a little way away and started towards them, her breath coming out in clouds as she walked, rubbing her arms - a method of keeping warm which was failing.

'H-hello?' She called, her breath freezing in her throat and making speaking a difficult task as the cold invaded it.

'_Thirteen?!' _Cuddy's voice carried through the snow.

'Cuddy?!'

'And me!' House was indignant and Thirteen guessed he was one of the two walking towards her – the other being Cuddy. As the two people neared her, she felt a hand clap down on her shoulder and she had to clap a hand over her mouth to stifle a girlish scream.

'Relax.' A familiar Australian voice sounded behind her and she nearly turned around and slapped him down in the snow there and then.

'Chase? You scared the hell out of me!'

'Sorry.' She nodded, turning her head so that the snow fell from her magnificent sheet of faintly auburn hair.

'You should be. Any other surprises going to crop up in… here? It looks like my book description of Narnia – tell me it's not.'

'What? Oh a couple.' Chase ignored the second part of her statement.

'Like?'

'Taub, Foreman and Wilson followed me because we couldn't find you. And Narnia is now time locked. We looked – the hospital is in stasis.'

'What? Shit! I thought it only went into a time lock if one person was in here.'

'Well I think that in the book, the first time Lucy was the only one needed and the second time, Edmund was needed too to forge an alliance with the Witch. And the third time the entire group was needed so everything turned our perfect. Which is why it went into a time lock every time. Because only the people needed in Narnia were in Narnia.'

'Okay… wait. Did you say _Narnia?_'

'I did why?'

'We're in Narnia?'

'That's what I said.'

'No fucking way. I said to tell me we _weren't _in Narnia you great Australian idiot!'

'Sorry. We're stuck here too, the time lock appears to be a shield as well.'

'Well that's just great. And I'm freezing cold right now, any chance of you giving me your jumper in a gentlemanly gesture?'

'Maybe.'

'Give me the jumper.'

'What are you going to do if I don't?' He saw the look on her face and silently removed his jumper and draped it round her, shivering in his thin white tee as House and Cuddy drew nearer. House looked them all over in his coat sighing a little as the cold began to permeate the thin, if furry, lining.

'Anywhere we could stay?' Taub asked, his large nose now red and wind blown. It was dripping slightly and the drips had begun to form an icicle, which he broke off which a crack and a low hiss of discomfort.

'Nope, we left our last place – the moustaches were the last straw for us.'

'Oh, I thought a colony of ants had taken up refuge on your face.' Chase hissed under his breath, earning a tinkling laugh from the younger doctor by his side. Was it him or was there a little… chemistry here? The group suddenly shivered as the wind began to get up and turned, Wilson catching sight of something standing on the edge of the trees in the forest. He squinted.

'House!' He called worriedly.

'What?'

'That squirrel is staring at me.'

**Enjoy :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Muahahahahaaa. :D**

House followed Wilson's agitated gaze and looked at the small, snow sprinkled creature sat staring at Wilson.

'It's a squirrel, Wilson. It won't eat you.'

'But seriously...it's actually staring at me.'

'Maybe it thinks you're a nut. Which you are by the way.'

Wilson glared back at the squirrel warily, his eye twitching nervously.

Chase seized the opportunity with verve, and crept up behind Wilson, a smirk plastered on his face. 'BOO!' he directed into Wilson's ear, pinching his sides.

Wilson leapt 100 feet into the air with a girly high pitched screech. Chase burst into laughter.

Everyone except Wilson had a smirk on their face. He directed an un-amused glare at Chase as the blonde Australian tried and failed to conceal the grin on his face, every now and then a snort of laughter breaking through.

'Immature,' Wilson muttered.

'Anyway!' Foreman called over the group, hugging himself for warmth, 'What exactly are we going to do here until the time lock breaks?'

'That. Is a very good question my moustachioed friend,' House answered.

'Um...I don't have a moustache, House.'

'I know, but I _really _wanted to say that, and Cuddy didn't ask the question, so I pretended you were Cuddy.'

'How should I take that?' Foreman raised an eyebrow questioningly.

'Well. You have a smashing pair of breasts.'

Foreman narrowed his eyes at House. House grinned. 'Right!' he began, 'What exactly are we going to do here until the time lock breaks?'

Foreman rolled his eyes.

Everybody dropped into silence. Wilson cast glances over his shoulder at the still staring squirrel as he turned towards the group again.

...

'Anyone?' asked House hopelessly after several minutes had passed.

He was met with mutual shrugs.

Wilson looked agitated. Until he finally turned round again and marched up to the squirrel, almost yelling in its face, but he couldn't quite do that without kneeling in the sopping wet snow.

'What is your problem?'

Thirteen grimaced. 'My god, he's finally lost it. And I thought it would be you that sent him over.' She looked over at House.

'Someone go and save him,' House thumbed over his shoulder loosely whilst still looking around the group for an answer to his question. The snow was sinking through his hair quickly, turning his scalp icy cold and wet. And he was getting impatient with standing around.

Chase finally spoke up. But nobody seemed to care about Wilson as he lost his mind shouting at a seemingly terrified snow squirrel.

'We could go to Mr Tumnus'?'

'What did I say about last straws and moustaches?' House waved his hand at his face and Cuddy's.

'Oh...wait...Mr Tumnus drew those moustaches?'

House gave Chase a look, and another grin erupted over the Aussie's face.

'Seriously?'

'No. It's my favourite past time to draw moustaches on mine and Cuddy's face and accuse a faun of it.'

'House!'

'What? Wilson, you've seriously got to get over your problems with this squirrel.'

'No...he's talking to me,' Wilson pointed down at the squirrel impatiently.

'What are you, the squirrel whisperer?'

'No, he's offered us a place to stay.'

'Well that's a miracle. If you'd yelled at me like that I wouldn't have offered you my home to camp out in.'

'Um...how are we all gonna camp out in a squirrel's house?' Taub pointed out, rubbing his hands together, the friction warming them fractionally.

Everyone stared expectantly at the squirrel.

'Apparently there's a place _near _the squirrel's house,' Wilson supplied.

The little creature tugged at Wilson's dampening trouser leg, catching his attention. Wilson crouched down and listened to the squirrel again.

'Oh...his name's Joby. He doesn't want us to refer to him as 'the squirrel'.'

'Joy. We're on first name terms with a _squirrel_,' Foreman muttered.

Chase nudged Thirteen's arm shakily.

'What?' she muttered back, still looking at Wilson the Squirrel Whisperer.

'Any chance you could give me my jumper back in a womanly gesture?' he asked in a hushed tone, trying not to disturb the others.

'No.'

'I feel like Leo DiCaprio here. Can I _please _have my jumper back?'

Chase rubbed his goose bumped arms rigorously, trying to maintain a bit of body heat.

'Um...no.'

'Why not?'

'Because Leo DiCaprio's s'posed to die.'

'But you know if you had the choice, you'd save him.'

'No...I don't think I would. It would ruin the atmosphere of the film.'

Chase narrowed his eyes at Thirteen and looked grumpily back at the squirrel scene.

'I'll just have to turn blue then,' he muttered.

'Your Majesty!' Mr Tumnus cried, stumbling into the White Witch's castle.

'What?' Jadis answered uninterestedly, picking at her nail from atop of her icy throne.

'Humans! Your Majesty! In my home!'

'Humans?' she repeated.

'Yes!'

'The same way as the Pevensies?' she asked.

'Yes. Yes, your majesty.'

'Why didn't you bring them here?' she glared at him, feeling excitement building in her cold veins.

'Well...I couldn't...they're too big,' Mr Tumnus confessed.

'What do you mean?'

'They're..._adult _humans. _BUT_. I did place a tracking device upon their persons.'

Jadis smiled breathlessly down at the little bearded faun. 'Good...good faun.'

Mr Tumnus nodded, his cheeks burning with a slight tinge of pink.

'What kind?'

'Oh...a curly one for the daughter of eve...and a kind of...' Mr Tumnus waved his finger in short motions down the middle of his top lip.

'Ah yes. Yes. This is _very _good.'

Jadis threw a small chinking silvery bag which skidded to Mr Tumnus' feet. He hurriedly picked it up and looked inside.

'_Thank _you!'

'Keep an eye on them faun. I'm relying on you.'

'Yes. Of course your majesty.'

Arriving at Joby's house, House, Cuddy, Foreman, Wilson, Chase, Thirteen and Taub followed into the cosy outhouse style structure to the right, immediately revelling in the beautiful warmth pouring over their frozen forms. They suddenly stopped, all spying the three-seater sofa before the orangey flickering fire. They looked around each other, and before you could say Narnia, they were charging for the seats.

A huge bundle and a half later, House, Chase and Thirteen were sitting smug on the squishy threadbare red cushions, while everyone else looked up defeatedly from the floor. House patted his lap, looking down at Cuddy with a smirk.

'You want this seat?' he grinned playfully.

'No.'

'Hm,' House shrugged, 'Your loss.'

Suddenly everyone was staring at Cuddy and House.

'What?' they fired, completely in sync.

'Your...' Chase motioned over his top lip with a finger.

'What?' the two repeated.

'Your moustaches are...flashing.'

**A/N: Now come on please. Reviewsies are one of the great wonders of the world. And everyone can make a difference by simply pressing the green button. Wow, I sound like a Children in Need presenter....WE'RE IN NEED OF REVIEWSIES! =D**

**Rachel's up next. **


	7. Chapter 7

"What the hell?" House said looking straight at Cuddy. "You look like a traffic light gone wrong Cuddy!"

"You don't look any better!" Cuddy replied laughing as House's moustache flashed brightly.

"The both of you look stupid." Taub sad looking said and miserable sat in the corner, trying to warm himself up.

"Oh cheer up grumpy! This isn't snow white with the dwarfs, this is Narnia man!" House said looking strangely cheerful.

"How come your so cheerful?" Taub asked.

"Hey, I don't need a reason to be cheerful. But I wouldn't tell you if I did anyways…" House said spinning his new stick/cane around, he really tried not to, but he glanced momentarily at Cuddy. She blushed brightly and hid her face, pretending to warm it in the thick fabric of her coat. House smiled to himself, memories flooding back…..

Wilson looked carefully between his two best friends, no, it couldn't be true. Cuddy would never. House could never convince her to do that, especially not here of all places. I mean yes maybe earlier when he had gone to Cuddy's office they had been standing very close, but that was just House annoying Cuddy wasn't it? There wasn't any other meaning behind it was there?

The squirrel entered the room again and pulled on the hem of Wilsons's trousers. Wilson bent down and listen carefully nodding.

"Joby says that there are 4 bedrooms just through here. We will have to share 2 to a room though. Apparently the beds are quite roomy."

"Thanks Joby" Chase said smiling kindly at the squirrel.

"Bagsies the biggest room!" House cried raising his stick. "Who wants to share? Cuddy?" House winked.

"No thanks House." Cuddy said keeping her face straight.

"Oh well, suit yourself. You might get cold. You've never been here without me to keep you warm in bed."

The entire room looked shocked at House and Cuddy, who started blushing again.

"Its not what it sounds like!" Cuddy cried.

"Oh yes it is, Cuddy slept with me, and she by hell enjoyed it. Isn't that right Cuddles?"

"No House!"

"What? You didn't enjoy it? But you said you did! I feel hurt now!"

"No, we didn't sleep together, it must have been a vivid dream you had." Cuddy said angrily through clenched teeth.

"Shame, and I thought it was really real. Oh well" House said, he turned and limped off towards the rooms, poking his head into each one as he went. After obviously finding the biggest room he walked into it. They all heard the clatter of his cane as it hit the floor and creak of the bed as he sank onto it.

"Right room choosing time people." Chase said, wondering on over to the rooms, "fancy bunking with me Foreman?"

""No sorry, I said I would go with Taub." Foreman said, him and Taub walking past into one of the double rooms.

"Wilson?" Chase turned to looking for his friend, but he wasn't there.

"Hmm?" Wilson said poking his face out from around the side of a room door.

"Fancy sharing a room?"

"Oh urm I would but this is a single room, sorry Chase."

"Oh, okay." Chase said looking slightly hurt.

"I'll share with you Chase." Thirteen said, looking at her hurt colleges face.

"You sure you don't mind?" Chase said.

"Nope, come on."

Thirteen and Chase went into the last available room, leaving Cuddy all by herself in the living room. She looked round and heard people climbing into warm beds all around her. She desperately wanted to go and stay with House, knowing that she would most defiantly be warm there. But with all the people she knew all around her, she somehow didn't think that this was exactly the best plan ever. She tried to settle down on the cold hard sofa. But as the snoring from all her fellows started from all the rooms she finally gave in.

She got up and walked down to House's room. She knocked lightly on the door and went in. House was still awake, spread out on the bed, looking both warm and comfortable.

"Come to join me Cuddy?" House said, looking up into his boss's face.

"Yes, but only because I am cold and tired."

"Oh damm, too tired for sex?"

"Yes House, far too tired. Now bugger off while I try and sleep."

"Okay okay, message received and understood."

Cuddy climbed carefully into the bed and snuggled down into the covers, warmed from the heat emitted from House's body. House rolled over and wrapped his arms around Cuddy, his warm breath tickling her ear.

"Hey House, I said bugger off and let me sleep."

"I never said that the message had been processed!" House complained. "Anyway your at least warm now right?"

"Yes, very actually." Cuddy turned to look at House, and all of a sudden she found herself lost in his blue eyes.

House lowered his face to Cuddy's, the kiss started tender and sweet, but soon deepened. House rolled on top of Cuddy and his hand slid around her back, knotting into her hair.


	8. Chapter 8

**Erin's turn :) UpsideDownCake, I love you. But I'd love you more if you invited your friends, who have similar senses of humour and got them to review, because I loves reviews :)**

House let his hand roam across Cuddy's shoulders before, with a world-weary sigh, he pushed off her and rolled away, lying perfectly still at the edge of the mattress, tensing his tired muscles.

'House? What's wrong? Are you okay?' She asked softly, gently allowing her fingers to softly run their way over his hardened muscles.

'It's… nothing… okay, maybe it's something.' He grunted softly and bit down hard on his lower lip – almost to the point of drawing blood.

'Are you in pain?' She asked him, her breath tickling the skin at the nape of his neck.

'A little…' She rolled over and grabbed his arm, pulling him until he was facing her, eyes closed as though he was nursing a migraine.

'How bad?' House's face contorted in pain and he let out a low moan, involuntarily drawing his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them and clinging tightly.

'Bad.' He grit his teeth and tried to force down the groan that was hiding behind his clenched jaw. 'Worse than it's ever been… it's this cold. It makes it so much worse, this is a time where I want my vicodin… but I won't, I can't.' Cuddy looked at him, the man that, a few short moments ago, had been filled with a childish recklessness and a hopelessly giant libido.

'House?'

'Yes?' It was nearly a whimper.

'Trust me,' She made it sound like a question, softly running her fingers through his hair.

'Okay.' He answered simply, choking it out, gritting his teeth as Cuddy flexed her – as previously proved – extremely dexterous fingers over the ugly scar on his leg, massaging the ruined skin and wasted tissue. She softly squeezed, massaging the scar tissue, alternating hands to loosen the knots deep in the muscle. Slowly, oh so slowly, the tension in his leg began to ease and the pain began to dissipate with her touch.

'Better? Your muscles were too tense. It should be feeling a lot better despite the cold, and if you ever need another one…' She let her voice trail off suggestively. House grinned.

'Definitely better, but… could we just…'

'Of course we could.' She slid next to him, letting him wrap his warm arms around her and rested her head on his chest, holding his hand tightly.

'Thank you, your moustache has stopped flashing by the way.' Cuddy gave a mock gasp of annoyance and slapped him playfully on the leg.

'House!'

'What? It's not my fault!' He kissed the top of her head and tightened his grip around her.

'No… it's not.' She mumbled sleepily as she felt unconsciousness claiming her.

**oOo**

In every other room, the people were settling down to sleep – every other room but Thirteen's and Chase's.

'Stop looking at me.' She nudged him in the ribs as she undressed, unbuttoning her shirt and tossing his jumper over his face.

'Uh! I wasn't looking! I was staring.' He muttered the last part of the sentence to himself and felt a grin break over his jumper-covered face. He raised a hand and pulled the jumper off his face, making his hair stick up more than usual, his fringe falling adorably over his face. Thirteen swatted at him until he turned around and began unbuttoning her shirt with fingers still numb with cold. She removed the silky fabric from her skin, folding the shirt neatly and placing it on a chair, carefully placing it on the dusty cushion. She slipped her pants off and folded them on top of the shirt, smoothing the rumpled material before sliding into bed.

'Can I turn around yet?' He asked her, doing it anyway.

'What was the point in that? I mean, why even ask if you're going to do it?'

'It was a little warning for you.' He smiled and unbuttoned his blue shirt and black slacks, letting them drop on the floor where he left them – typically untidy. He left the pile where it was and clambered into the double bed, pulling the blanket over him and her. Thirteen lay still, watching the fire dwindle until the light in the room was little more than a dull glow by the hearth, waiting for Chase's breathing to alter with sleep – it didn't. It seemed almost as though he was doing the same thing. She grinned sadly to herself and burrowed deep under the covers, altering her breathing pattern as though she was sleeping, tricking the young Australian. Sure enough, after a few minutes, she felt his arm wrap protectively around her waist, his body heat warming her through. She stretched, acting sleepy until she was pushing completely back against his chest, forcing him to tighten his grip around her until their skin was touching, exchanging body-heat.

'I know you aren't asleep.' He murmured in her ear, making her jump.

'Damn it!' She swore. 'How did you tell?' She asked, pushing away from him with a sigh.

'You were enjoying that way too much to be asleep.' Thirteen blushed and slapped him hard around the back of the head.

'I was not!'

'You so were. You know how I can tell?'

'Oh do tell.' She replied sarcastically. A blush was rising in her cheeks as she sat up, wrapping the blanket around her and leaving Chase cold, wearing nothing but his underwear on the bed beside her.

'You let me hold you without wanting to kill me.'

'You wanna know why?' She whispered suddenly, breaking the awkward silence that was hanging between them.

'Well sure.'

'You know about my condition? That's a stupid question, everyone does. You know, I never make a big deal of it. But every night, I go home and sit on my couch with a glass of wine and think to myself, "how long before this task is too much for me? How long before I can no longer work my muscles like this?" And I write this on a notepad every time; I've been through three this year. Every time this happens, I think to myself "How long before I can't do this on my own?" Do you know how this makes me feel? It breaks me inside because I know that I can never have a relationship with another human being for a long time before I'm completely incapable and handicapped. It's hard for me, more than you'll ever know.' She stopped talking, ending with a shuddering gasp and tightened the blanket around her shoulders in an effort to stop herself sobbing. It failed. Chase slid gingerly next to her and placed a tentative hand on her shoulder and, when she didn't pull away, looped it over both of them and pulled her close to him, cradling her to his chest and wiping her tears away with his hand.

'Are you okay?'

'No. I have little over twenty years of life left, and not a good quality of life at that. My nervous system is collapsing and soon, I will need constant help. Could you cope with the weight of that burden every day of your life? Cope with the fact that everything you know is going to be over before you've had a chance to live? Because I know I can't. I was better off not knowing.' Chase let out a breath and tugged the blanket off of her shoulders.

'Can I have this?' he enquired. She shrugged and removed it, rolling it into a ball and throwing it on his lap. He carefully unfolded it and, as she lay down, covered her and himself with it, the wool warm with their body-heat.

'Thanks.'

'You trust me?' Chase asked, rolling over to make sure he was evenly covered with the blanket, and that she was also covered.

'I just poured my heart out to you in a fictional land. I think I trust you.'

'Good.' He let his breathing change and feigned sleep, very soon feeling her ducking under his arms and clinging tightly to him until they both felt unconsciousness claiming them fore real.

**Enjoysies? Please tell us :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Beckeh's chapter :D**

The bright morning sun dawned over the land of Narnia the following morning, glinting off the snow that sparkled like a million diamonds as it continued to fall softly on the ground. A brisk breeze swirled the flakes, causing them to reflect a dazzling light show over the shrubs and trees nearby. House and Cuddy were bundled uncomfortably in the back of a… well the only way to describe it was as a box. They were not seeing any of the scenery, any of the Narnian wonders. They were stuck in the back of a box with wheels being drawn by what sounded like reindeers with bells on their collars.

'Cuddy?'

'Yes House.' She sounded disgruntled.

'We've been captured by the White Witch.'

'How in God's name do you know?'

'Um… in a box, with a jangling sound as though of bells. Possibly reindeer. I think so.'

'Great.'

'I know right!'

'No, House, I was being sarcastic.'

'Oh.'

'We're in a fictional land _and _we've been kidnapped. That is _not _good.'

'Oh, when you put it that way…'

**oOo**

Thirteen awoke with salty tears tracking down her face, the remnant of a nightmare that had plagued her all night. She became aware that Chase's warm arm was draped over her, his hand resting on her navel as he slept. The first thing she wanted to do was shrug him off, push him away from her. After last night though… she could barely think of going back to a life where all they did was exchange "hello" in the morning and work together, going their separate ways during the rest of their time. She couldn't fathom that. He was so warm, so solid, so safe that she snuggled down against him before realising, a split-second too late, that he was awake.

'_What_. Are you doing?' His Australian tone cut through her thoughts.

'I was… snuggling against you?'

'And why were you doing that?' She didn't answer and an awkward silence stretched in the atmosphere in the room.

'Because…' She began hopelessly, but then couldn't continue as though the lump in her throat was obstructing her voice box.

'Because?' he was using the same gentle tone he'd used during the night to get her to spill everything she was afraid of.

'Stop using that tone! You use that tone and I tell you everything about myself! You can't use me like this!'

'I'm… sorry…' He told her, rolling away and placing his arm very firmly by his side.

'No, I'm sorry! Please, talk to me! I need someone to talk to, someone that's not scared of my disease.'

'I'm not scared of you, your disease, anything about you.'

'I know… because you've had to cope with it like I have.'

'What?'

'Your father… having lung cancer.'

'Oh… right, that.' He looked a little crestfallen, and bit his lip until a bead of scarlet blood formed and the tip of his tongue got rid of it, a tiny smear of blood on his bottom lip.

'Here.' She placed her finger on the smear and rubbed it gently, making the smear disappear from his lip and onto her finger.

'Thanks.' She smiled sadly, a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

'No problem.' The conversation fizzled out, nothing more to talk about and an awkward silence descended on the room.

'Thirteen?'

'Chase?'

'We should probably get up… I'll get up first if you want, or you can and I won't watch or anything…'

'Chase, it's fine. Really. I don't mind who gets up first or whatever, it's not a big issue for me.'

'Oh…'

**oOo**

'Where is House?' Wilson asked the squirrel standing on its hind legs in front of him, cocking its head to one side. 'Joby? Did you see them go?' There was a few moments of silence before Wilson straightened up and dusted down the legs of his black slacks. He turned back and faced the group. 'Joby saw a box one wheels, like a truck, leave early, really really early this morning.'

'Well that's just great. We're stuck in a fictional land minus our bosses and we have no idea where they've gone. Great.' Taub glared, shrugging his ill-fitting jacket tighter around his shoulders.

'Yep, it is great. Taub, for God's sake we're in Narnia! You don't have to be such a downer.' Thirteen glared at him as she berated him and pulled Chase's jumper down over her thin tee, ignoring the fact that she had a perfectly nice doctors coat in her room that was drying by the fire.

'Well I'm sorry! I'm just trying to be realistic.'

'Well don't!' She slumped against the wall and sighed softly, her breath catching in her throat. _Not now… no please, not now… _she thought to herself as she felt her muscles go into a spasm.

'Thirteen! Are you okay?' Chase rushed to her side, his hand applying pressure to her spasming muscles as she tried to contain the seizure.

'N-no!'

'Is it…?'

'Yes.' She gritted her teeth against it and slowly, it began to subside. Chase was still kneeling beside her, and she turned away from him, embarrassed that her illness had decided to surface in front of him and everyone she worked with. He kept his hand gently but firmly on the top of her arm and soon, she relaxed, allowing him to help her.

'Huntington's.' She heard Wilson mutter to the squirrel. 'A degenerative nerve disease that causes muscle spasms and eventually death at a relatively young age. Thirteen has an… never mind.' Joby looked around the room, before audibly clearing his throat.

'Um, humans? This is the first time I've addressed a group of you.' He paused, whiskers twitching. 'But I have reason to believe the White Witch has your friends. I can get a group together to try and find them. Would you be willing to help us? You're much stronger and bigger than us, and much more useful than us.'

'Well you're pretty damn useful.'

'Really, thank you. But would you consider?'

'We would. I think I speak for all of us. We'll help if you help find our friends.'

'Then let's get ready.'

**Reviewsies for usies because you lovesies us?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey people, yeah, sorry its been so long, but Becky and Me (Rachel) Have been doing our GCSE exams. And because its my chapter, well i also just couldn't get round to writing. So far I haven't managed to get myself to sit down and write. Anyways, enjoy!**

The cart rumbled over bumps, dips and potholes, still showing no signs of slowing. The jingle of the reindeer bells rang clean and clear through the sharp crisp air of the Narnian morning. House looked down at the wooden floor wantingly, if only this was a warm comfortable shag pile carpet, with a warm fire burning in a grate, warming both him and Cuddy. Her small cold body was pressed firmly up against his, in the vague effort to heat up her tiny body.

"You know that you would warm up quicker if you took all of your clothes off," House said matter of factly to Cuddy, cradling her closer to him.

"House I really don't think this is the time or the place for that sort of thing. And anyway I really don't feel like it. Now open up your coat," Cuddy ordered sleepily.

"Hang on there Miss Sexy knickers. Since when do you give the orders round here? I though you weren't in the mood for that sort of thing anyway." He said, removing his coat anyway, as he pulled open the side to pull it off Cuddy crawled in and snuggled closer to his chest.

"Number one, I always give the orders round here, I'm your boss, and I'm not in the mood. I'm just really really cold."

Cuddy drifted slowly into a heat induced sleep. House cradled her gentle to himself, trying to keep her warm, he looked through the bars of wood of the crate. The scenes that past were of course of snow, but trees past, all dead looking and cold, as though their very centres had frozen and they had died slowly and over a long time. The winter must have lasted such a long time. House swore he saw something small, dark and hairy pass the cart, but it quickly past and he put it down to an overactive imagination.

The cart suddenly hit a particularly large pothole, the whole left side of the cart jolted down then up, throwing both Cuddy and House over the other side, causing him to fall on top of her. The small amount of straw that littered the wooden floor stuck its self to the back of Cuddy coat and into her brunette hair. The air puffed out her suddenly as House's entire weight pushed down suddenly upon her. The cart seemed to have gone back into its boring sleep inducing, monotonous swaying.

"House, get the f off me, I can't frecking breathe!" Cuddy's muffled voice came from under House's body.

He rolled quickly off her, throwing himself against the other side of the cart, leaning his back against the bars. Rubbing his leg sub-consciously, he had run out of ibuprofen ages ago, and so far Cuddy alluring body had been enough to keep his mind off his leg, but now that just didn't seem to be enough.

"Your hurting..." Cuddy muttered quietly, its was more of a statement than a question. She wriggled across the small, dark cramped space and sat facing House. "You want me to help?"

"What can you do Cuddy, unless you have some pain relieving drugs hidden in your bra, which I very much doubt, then there isn't really much you can do to help." He bowed his head and closed his eyes, trying in vain to shut out the pain that was marching its way slowly deeper and deeper into his brain.

"You're sure about that, I can think of a few things that might take your mind off the leg." She gave a naughty sort of smile, her eyes glinting mischievously in the dull gloom.

"Well, well Cuddy. Such a naughty girl aren't you." House said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"I do also have these," she pulled a small packet from her coat pocket. "I always carry a few in case of headaches, normally caused by you." Cuddy handed him two small, long white pills. "Guess you don't need any water to down these with then, a practised pill popper like yourself I am sure is used to swallowing pills dry."

"Yeah yeah, the old House is a drug addict thing I know." He swallowed to pills easily, feeling them drop down his throat and into his stomach.

"I could also give your leg another massage, it seemed to help last time."

"Yes, well I also think that the work out after the massage also helped a lot," House waggled his eyebrows again.

"Oh be quite you annoying child," Cuddy chided quietly as she pulled up his trouser leg and began to work the muscle of his damaged leg.

"But you know you love it really."

**O.o.O**

Wilson was rushing round the house, collecting food, water and any other plausible supplies that he could lay his ontological hands on, packing it into sacks that Joby had provided. Taub was absently mindedly helping him, just doing as he was told. Foreman was worriedly checking over Thirteen, trying to asses her condition. Constantly asking her how she feels, has the shaking gone yet, and of course is she feeling cold yet.

"Foreman, please, please, just leave me alone" Thirteen pleaded, shaking fingers pressed to her temples. "You're not helping, just go, I don't want your comfort and sympathy."

"But you're not well, you need medical assistance," Foreman pleaded, trying to assist said to the determined woman.

"Toss off Foreman!" Thirteen pressed, shoving weakly at his chest, "You don't understand, you don't know what I want."

Foreman decided that she was a lost cause and that now her mind was set it was going to very difficult for him to change it. He got once again to his feet and proceeded to help Wilson and Taub pack the sacks for their departure later that day. They needed to find their boss', their friends.

Chase watched as people hurried around him, carrying food and supplies. He didn't seem to fit in, he knew he would only get in the way if he tried to help. He spied Thirteen sat in the corner, her shaking hands covering her face, which he was sure was either a mask of pain or panic. Either way is wasn't good. He walked quietly over and slid down the wall and landed softly on the floor next to her. He sat there quietly, not even attempting to talk, he knew from seeing Foreman's failed attempts earlier, that this was no use. He wanted to be there for her, ever since that night, the night when he had opened up his heart to her, and in return she opened hers to his, he felt a feeling of deep protectiveness and care for her. A slight pressure on his shoulder made him look up, Thirteen's head was rested lightly on his shoulder, tears streaming silently from her closed eyelids. Chase cautiously wrapped a comforting arm around her, feeling no resistance he pulled her closer, hoping to help case away the pain which he knew she was feeling.

"Right, you guys ready to go?" Wilson's enquiring voice seemed miles away.

Chase and Thirteen nodded in affirmation, he stood swiftly, pulling her with him. Thirteen's knees shock from the spasms from earlier. Chase's arm wrapped slowly around her waist supporting her weight and helping her to walk. Everyone shouldered their rucksacks, Thirteen didn't carry one as they all thought it would be unfair to make her suffer any more than she already was, and walked out of the door and into the wilderness. The search for their boss' had started.

**O.o.O**

"Well that certainly helped my leg, and of course warm me up as well." House mussed happily, holding Cuddy against his chest, "although now I am rather hungry. Any chance you have a packed lunch hidden down your cleavage?"

"No House I don't, you know I don't" she said sleepily, smuggling further into him.

"That's true, I do don't I. I suddenly feel like a very naughty boy. Fancy telling me off?"

Cuddy slapped him half heartedly on the shoulder, too tired to bother with anything more.

"Wasn't quite what I had in mind" House said, but noticing that Cuddy was too tired to have really bothered with his wants, he too settled down. Resting his chin lightly on the top of Cuddy's head. When he was sure she was well and truly asleep he kissed the top of her head tenderly and murmured "Glad your here with me Cuddy, I don't think I could cope with all this alone." And within minutes he too was asleep.

Hours later the cart suddenly ground to a halt and the back door opened and the ramp lowered, House stirred Cuddy and they walked cautiously down the ramp and into a place like no other. They seem to have been herded into a prison cell, but the entire structure was made entirely from ice. The cavernous space was cold and unforgiving. The ramp was lifted behind then and door to the cell shut, leaving them alone. Or so they thought.

"House? Cuddy? Is that you?" a voice called from the end.

House's mind raced, no, it couldn't be, he was dead wasn't he? He had seen his dad body lying on the floor of his apartment.

"Cutner?" Cuddy called, "That you?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Stupid girl… Kutner has a K… you fail ¬¬ So it's Erin's chapter now (: Please enjoy it muchly. And review :D oh and um… major Thirteen/Chase shipping :P**

'That categorically cannot be Kutner.' House told himself as well as Cuddy, breathing in as he tried to rationalise everything over the constant throbbing of his leg, of which the cold was not making it any better.

'Well you have to believe that it is. I am Lawrence Kutner who used to work for you, and I can tell you how I got here.' House made to make a sarcastic reply, but Cuddy placed a hand over his mouth and replied before.

'Tell us, ignore him, he's an ass.'

'I know.' Through the gloom, Cuddy had a vague idea that he was smiling.

'So tell me, what happened?'

'Well… my parents were killed, as you know, but I had a cousin, he was there and I guess they didn't see him because they didn't kill him. But he watched and it drove him relatively insane. And he hated me for not being there. So when I heard he was in New Jersey… I got worried because I had no idea how it had affected him. And when he arrived at my apartment with a gun… I hid… and ended up here.' Kutner finished his story lamely, linking his fingers in his lap.

'A cousin?' House quirked an eyebrow in the gloom.

'Well…yes.' He muttered evasively.

'That looked identical?' The eyebrow was in danger of getting lost in his hairline.

'Some kind of family quirk.' Kutner supplied quickly, folding his arms across his chest and sitting back against the icy walls of their prison.

'It doesn't seem believable… but then how would you be here if it wasn't true?' The question hung in the air, shattering the silence from Kutner's revelation.

'Well…'

**oOo**

The way over the snow was hard going, drifts catching them out, rising up and covering their knees. Wilson and Joby took the lead, leaving Foreman and Taub, and then on the end, Thirteen and Chase. Dark was falling as they made their way through the trees, and Joby scaled one of the dark trunks.

'Up here.' He dropped a rope ladder down from the branch, and the group circled the huge trunk that was at least the side of a house.

'Chase…?' Thirteen whispered.

'Yeah?'

'How am I going to get up there?' He looked at the tree, looked at her, and frowned.

'Ah… there's a slight issue there. You go up first, I'll go behind you and Wilson can go in front of you to help you up when you reach the top.' He made it sound so simple, and she nodded, pushing down her moment of weakness.

'O-okay.' Foreman and Taub scaled the ladder with ease, quickly reaching the top and relieving themselves of their bags. Wilson went next, glancing anxiously at Thirteen as he began his ascent, rapidly reaching a height where he could pause. Thirteen glanced at Chase and then began to climb, her hands catching on the ropes. As she climbed, she found a rhythm and stuck with it, pulling herself up until she reached the top. Chase began climbing below her, and, miles faster than her; he reached the top just as she was crawling inside what appeared to be a doorway in the trunk. He caught up with her and together; they wedged inside and fell into the warm, dark hole in the tree. The drop was a couple of feet at the most, but it was unexpected and Chase landed awkwardly, a cushion for Thirteen.

'Comfortable there?' He asked, his lilting Australian tones soothing her slightly.

'Extremely.' She rolled off of him and stood up, dusting off her black slacks. She helped the others set up what they'd gathered from the house when going after their friends, carefully placing all the parts of the small stove in the centre of the sort of room; which was more of a plateau of living wood.

'How did this… exist?' Taub asked, sitting as close to the stove as was humanly possible.

'It's been here for years, no one really knows… we all think that when Aslan created Narnia, he created this tree especially.' Joby supplied.

'And what happened to Aslan?' Foreman ventured. The look on Joby's face made him regret it.

'The White Witch has him… under spells. He can barely move.'

'I thought nothing could hold Aslan.'

'There is spell from before time, that can hold Gods. Aslan had no chance when she used it. It horribly disfigured her, but no one sees her anyway.'

'So… Narnia is doomed then?' Taub added, casting a huge downer on the group.

**oOo**

Cameron smoothed back her hair and strode purposefully inside the hospital, running a hand through her new dye job. She still had her long hair, loosely curled and hanging by the bottom of her ribcage. It was dark, almost black now, so that people wouldn't recognise her as much. And it was working as she sauntered past all the people she used to see every day. They didn't even give her one glance, one hello. Her hips swayed softly as she walked towards the clinic, causing the loose black skirt that hung from them to swish and flick. A nurse, someone she hadn't met, and was probably new, walked past. Cameron cleared her throat and the other woman walked round. Pulling the false ID from her purse, she put on a smile and asked sweetly:

'Do you know where I could find Doctor Cuddy? I have an appointment with her.'

'In her office most probably.' Cameron nodded and headed towards the door marked: Lisa Cuddy, Dean Of Medicine. She knocked, received no answer, and swept inside.

'Cuddy? Are you in here?' There was no answer, and, looking around, she became aware that there was no Cuddy. The room was strangely cold though, and looking around, there were no windows open. The cold seemed to be emanating from the wardrobe, and she walked towards it, shivering slightly. When her hand touched the varnished doorknob, she found herself flung into a snowdrift as if someone had pushed her.

'What on Earth…'

**oOo**

'Hey… do you remember when I asked you to do a surgery for House? For some girl who was so young it was tragic?' Thirteen asked Chase as she sat, her back against the thick trunk.

'Yeah why?'

'Because… the reasons I gave you were unrelated…'

'What?'

'They were unrelated, they were…'

'Your reasons.' He finished for her, resting his head back against the tree. They were by the entrance, and they could see the stars twinkling in the winter sky, the moon full and hanging low in the sky.

'Yeah.' She muttered, drawing her knees up to her chest and watching small clouds drift over the moon and across the sky. He watched her silhouette for a while then sidled closer to her and took her hand in his. She didn't move for some time, and then when she did, she rested her head naturally against his shoulder, taking comfort in the familiar warmth of his skin.

'I'm sorry.'

'What for? That I'll never have a life after this job? That this job will be my only job ever? That I'll never have a chance to fall in love because of what's going to happen to me?' She asked bitterly, unaware that she was crying.

'Remy?' She turned her head and saw the stars reflected in his eyes, saw that his eyes were also brimming. 'I really am… sorry…' she nodded and dashed the tears away.

'No… it's fine.'

'No, it's not. You're never going to have the chances everyone else does… and it's not fair.'

'It isn't… but it's life.' Chase cupped her face gingerly in his hands.

'Life is what you make it.' He leaned in towards her as he said those words, conscious of everyone around him besides her sleeping soundly. She closed her eyes briefly and felt every feather-light touch, heard every breath he drew in.

'I think I like you more than I originally planned…' She whispered, letting his hands roam down her arms and take hers gently. Her eyes were still closed when his lips brushed hers, haltingly, tenderly, gently coaxing her. She blinked them open and found herself lost in his blue/green eyes, his hands still clutching hers. Their lips were still pressed together, and, slowly, she deepened it, her hands breaking free of his to link around his neck. He followed suit, placing hands on either side of her hips, pulling her to him with gentle firmness. When they finally broke apart, flushed from the heat of each other, she pushed forward into his welcoming embrace. He closed his arms around her and held her trembling form tight against his body, smoothing her auburn hair with his hands.

**Told yaaaaaa there was Thirteen/Chase shipping :)**

**Pretty pleases reviewsiesss x x **


	12. Chapter 12

**I know it's been forever but we've been busy. A little, no, a LOT of smutty goodness in this chapter. Chase/Thirteen shipping hugely right here. HAPPY NOW RACHEL? :P (all dones)**

Chase felt her fingernails rasp against his shirt as she struggled to sit up, saw the starlight glinting on her soft auburn hair and smiled. She placed her palm flat on his chest and pushed him down so that she could lie beside him on the tree's spreading, shading, protective boughs. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and dipped his head so that he could place a gentle kiss on her forehead; the briefest of touches making her shudder with desire that was barely being depressed. She felt him stir beside her and they ducked back inside the tree, the warmth stifling yet strangely comforting. He took her hand in his own and led her towards the only free space on the plateau, the smooth wood dark and shining under the light of the glimmering fire. The soft light made it difficult to see much beyond the glowing, shimmering sphere of firelight. She tripped and he caught her around the waist, earning a slight gasp from her parted lips and then a quiet tinkling laugh that made him almost fall over too. They both flopped onto the two blankets that served as a bed and Chase slipped his hands up her shirt, his cool fingers sending shivers along her body. Her fingers fumbled over the buttons of his white cotton shirt and undid his blue striped tie with a couple of quick movements. The tie ended up somewhere to the right side of him and his shirt was soon open, with Thirteen's fingers now resting on his skin.

The skin-to-skin contact made her shiver and he placed an arm around her shoulder, as if she was cold. His lips sought out hers and they melted together, his hands pulling the shirt she was wearing off in seconds and they both lay side-by-side on the thick woollen blankets. Her hands fumbled for his belt buckle and it was undone and coiled on the floor within moments. Chase placed tender, lingering kisses down her throat and along her collarbones as she gasped, her hands twined in his hair and tugging at it. The blonde strands were shining like spun gold on her fingers and Chase reached up to kiss her lips with a lot of force. She removed her hands from his hair and dug her fingernails into his shoulders and the smooth skin of his back, creating small ridges that flushed red from the pressure. Chase's slacks, long since lost, were at the bottom of the blankets as Thirteen pulled one the last one over their bodies. She too had lost her slacks and they were both in their underwear, as close to one another as it was physically possible to be. Chase kissed down her sternum and down to her abdomen, his hands going round to unlatch her bra with trembling fingers. He looked into her eyes, as if asking for permission. She nodded.

'Chase I want this. I need this.' He kissed lazy trails across her ribs and down her cleavage. She squirmed slightly beneath his hot hands and then tugged him to her, pulled him down so that he was completely on top of her. Her bra was tugged off and landed somewhere near his tie and his slowly pulled her panties down, still keeping his eyes locked with hers. 'Please…' She whispered, biting his neck and leaving a red mark on the otherwise clear skin. Chase removed his last item of clothing and then captured her mouth with his for a moment, their two bodies moulding to form one as the blankets tangled themselves around their waists…

**oOo**

House leaned down to Cuddy and they shared warmth, arms twined around one another in the icy darkness. The only other sound was Kutner's low, steady breathing as the night carried onwards towards the sparkling light of dawn. House stretched his leg out and massaged it with the palm and fingers of his hand, the ruined flesh and muscle hurting beyond all measure. Cuddy stirred beneath him and he gingerly stroked her cheek with the palm of his other hand.

'Are you in pain?' She asked him softly, struggling into a sitting position and then jolting forwards when her back touched the wall of smooth, wet and slippery ice. House nodded a little but then lay back on the cold flagged floor, his hands resting loosely on his stomach. Cuddy leaned down and touched his forehead with her fingers, the ice that had jolted her system now sending a shock through his. He opened one eye and glared at her, one eyebrow quirked in an expression of feigned intuition.

'Was there any reason for making me cold?' Cuddy smiled and ignored him, laying down beside him and tugging the sleeves of her jumper down over her hands.

'No.' She smiled and he hugged her awkwardly from lying down as she flopped back against the cool flag floor.

'Thanks.' He rolled his eyes from the floor and dragged Cuddy down with him so that they were both huddled together when the ice suddenly touched Cuddy's bare skin.

She let out a small squeak and he laughed slightly maliciously until Cuddy smacked him on the shoulder.

'Behave.' She hitched her shirt down and pulled her skirt so that it was covering her thighs sufficiently.

'But I don't wanna.' She shook her head.

'House, shut up and go to sleep please.' House nudged her gently in the ribs. 'House, please.' House kissed her nose gently and a small flush rose in her cheeks.

'Okay. Okay, I get it. Goodnight Cuddy.' She tucked her head down on his chest and was asleep almost instantly with House stroking her arms gingerly.

**oOo**

Thirteen felt herself cross the brink and she bit down into Chase's shoulder so that she wouldn't scream his name and wake the others. Chase could feel the sweat sliding between their bodies and then he too was reaching the point where the wave of pleasure crashed. He kissed her hard as he came, biting down on her bottom lip and she gasped through the intensity, their breath mingling together. Then they were quiet, their bodies shaking and the sweat slowly sliding down their smooth skin. There was a large red mark on Chase's collar where Thirteen had bit and then soothed the angry marks. Chase hugged her against his body, this time she wasn't trembling and she nuzzled into his chest.

'Thank you.' She whispered into his ear before they both drifted off, resting her ear against his chest so that she could hear his heart beating beneath the skin. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head and his lips were gently brushing the soft auburn waves that shimmered and glinted under the low, dying firelight. Her lips were swollen from his kisses but she still tipped her head back and kissed him properly.

'I think we should sleep now.' He murmured, the words slurred with tiredness and she relaxed against him, placing an arm over his chest.

'Yeah… Goodnight Robert.' She traced the line of his jaw with her kisses and then slowly slipped into sleep. Chase lay beneath her and watched the rise and fall of her chest and the pale skin that was shining with sweat that reflected the firelight. His back ached from where she'd dug her fingernails into the sensitive flesh and he rubbed them gently, tracing the lines of her collarbone through her skin.

'Goodnight Remy… I love you…'

**Ah smut, how we love you.**

**Reviewsies make our day (:  
**


End file.
